


A tyrant by any other name

by Dont_poke_the_sleeping_asexual



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mental Instability, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Traitor Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric, a little bit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_poke_the_sleeping_asexual/pseuds/Dont_poke_the_sleeping_asexual
Summary: History always repeats and power corrupts.Wilbur sees it over and over again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A tyrant by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> So... I never thought I'd make a fanfiction about Minecraft but I had the idea and it wasn't leaving me so here we go.

Wilbur knows what a tyrant is;  _ an absolute ruler unrestrained by law or constitution _ . A label that suits the masked leader of the land perfectly well. The tyrant snarls and builds walls around their small nation, he declares war. Wilbur understands because tyrants can't stand losing control even when the loss means nothing in the grand scheme of things.

The small land of L'manberg means nothing when compared to the grand expanse of Dream's influence, but it means everything when the masked man is a tyrant. 

Wilbur frowns as more parties begin to run against them, but he doesn't worry. He and Tommy created the nation, it owed them this much. 

But his worry morphs into  _ fear _ when the very man who was going to endorse them ran against them.

He loses the election, staring up at the podium that is no longer his- staring at the man who has stolen his title and his country. Wilbur bites his tongue to hold back his screams of frustration and betrayal. His own nation didn't want  _ him _ as president, he created the  _ fucking _ thing. 

It was  _ his _ . 

He  _ runs _ as if the land he was fleeing wasn't his own. As if every drop of blood he had bled wasn't for  _ L'manberg _ . 

"How did we lose?" Tommy whispers, clutching at his sides. 

Wilbur learns a new meaning of tyrant;  _ a ruler who exercises absolute power oppressively or brutally _ . The new tyrant doesn't bother to hide his lack of morality, showing off his control in any and all ways. 

Wilbur hates Manberg.

He hates the tyrant that stole away his home.

Slowly but surely his citizens realise how wrong they had been. It was convenient, how easily they flipped sides and Wilbur wasn't stupid enough to believe they wouldn't again.

"I want chaos, Wilbur." Dream is surely smiling behind his mask, Wilbur hears it in the lilt of his voice. The man is still a tyrant, Wilbur knows that well, but the ends would justify the means. Anything to get the tyrant off of his podium.

Wilbur juts out his chin. "You'll get it." A promise.

His brother doesn't understand, the crossbow in hand but it shakes, and his voice warbles. Wilbur knows Tommy, his brother wouldn't dare shoot. But Wilbur also knows Tommy doesn't understand what needs to be done and his heart twinges with pity- the same type a human feels for caged cattle.

Wilbur hears Tubbo's speech and his mind rings as he stares up at the podium before him. He unwillingly learns a new meaning to the word tyrant;  _ a usurper of sovereignty _ . 

He has become the very thing he created his lovely nation to escape. His pure nation free from tyrannical rulers and oppression was now full of it. "I'll be back," he lies and slips away. Schlatt had been legally elected- a legal president in every definition of the word. Sure, the man had been a terrible leader but that's what elections were for, they could've gotten it back  _ legally _ .

Wilbur had meant it in that forest, he had meant his question to Tommy.  _ Are we the villains in this story _ ? It's clear now. L'manberg had died when its citizens fell to tyranny, his unfinished symphony would have to stay unfinished if he wanted to keep the ideals alive. 

The button stares back at him, tantalizingly as fights erupt above. The tyrant doesn't hesitate as his hand moves to push it. It is the only way to save his nation, the only way to preserve what it stands for- what it  _ stood _ for. It's okay if he dies, it's poetic that way; the tyrant dying with what he had fought to keep for so long.

His dad tries to stop him, tries to reason with him. But Phil doesn't understand as the tyrant does, the man doesn't understand the tyranny and bloodshed would not end unless L'manberg was gone. That his unfinished symphony deserved better than tyrants fighting for power and influence over his home.

"Will, you've won!" Phil pleads. 

The tyrant stares,  _ won _ ? Now he knows no one would understand what he was trying to do, not until his home was a flaming crater where it can no longer rise from the ashes. "It was never meant to be." He says and he means it. L'manberg was never meant to be like this, and he's okay with dying with his dream.

It explodes loud and bright, ear-shatteringly loud as the explosives expose his cave to the ruins. The tyrant laughs-  _ shouting _ , "my L'manberg!" And he means it. "This was my unfinished symphony, Phil! Forever unfinished!" He whirls around to his dad and smiles. 

He feels the achingly empty feeling growing in his chest and hands over his sword.  "Wha-" Phil stares with his mouth agape.

The tyrant wishes he had time to explain but the feeling was growing and expanding into an all-consuming feeling. "Kill me, Phil."

"No." Phil whispers, horrified. 

"They want you to do it, Phil. I've destroyed everything, kill me, Phil, they want you to." The tyrant goads. There's nothing left to live for with his nation gone, there was no reason not to wipe the slate clean of its tyrants.

He barely feels the sword in his stomach, he does feel his dad cradling him in his last moments. The tyrant dies alongside his nation.

Ghostbur stares up at Techno in the cage, then his eyes slide over to Tubbo.  _ One resembling an oppressive ruler in the harsh use of authority or power _ , his mind whispers and it feels like treason. His eyes settle on Phil, trapped on his balcony with new ankle accessories, and his heart burns. He understood, once, about the need to show power when weak- to act strong when you begin to lose control. Ghostbur no longer understands and it makes him _bitter_.

Techno gets away but Phil is still locked in his house- not home  _ (home is a wintery kingdom far away, free from such tyranny) _ . "This isn't L'manberg." The nation bears his home's name, a false empty replica to fill the void left behind by the tyrant's explosives.

Phil blinks, "it is."

Ghostbur shakes his head. "It isn't. My L'manberg is dead." Phil chokes looking vaguely horrified and Ghostbur pats his back worriedly, he briefly considers saying _'you look like you've seen a ghost'_ but thinks better of it.

"Just some minor terrorism." Techno lies and Ghostbur watches as his broken brother agrees. 

When he ends up alone with the anarchist, the tyrant speaks,  "I want it gone." He says.

Techno jolts. "Heh?" The surprise on the man's face is worth it and the ghost of a tyrant smiles.

"I want the impostor nation gone." He means every word. Techno hesitates, still reeling and no doubt processing it. 

Then the tyrant pulls out his blue and Ghostbur's smile replaces the manic one. "You look strange, Techno, would you like some blue?" Ghostbur offers, noting the shocked expression the hybrid wore.

"Ghostbur, you  _ want _ me to destroy L'manberg?" Techno asks. The ghost forces blue into his hands, humming to himself.

"You're so funny, Techno, L'manberg is already gone." It was, the tyrant had taken it away as his last selfish wish. "You said it yourself, power corrupts." Techno inhales sharply at that, the ghost decides not to wait around until the man sorted himself out. "I'm going to visit Friend now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it was, I was playing around with a new writing style.


End file.
